1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a storage container for storing magnetic tape and more particularly, to such a container having hinged walls and that includes a self-aligning mechanism which serves to align the front edges of the container and thus assure its complete closure when the side wall matingly engages the bottom wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Today tape cassettes or the like housing one or more reels of magnetic tape are used for storing information. For example, tape cassettes, cartridges, reels, etc., are used to house video, audio and computer tapes. To protect the cassette so as to minimize the risk of losing the stored information and to provide a means of storing or shipping the cassettes, it is quite common for the tape cassettes to be stored within storage containers.
A conventional storage container typically includes a top wall, a bottom wall, side walls, and a double-hinged back wall connected to the top and bottom walls which walls form a box-like enclosure when the side wall is latched to the bottom wall. Generally, such containers are molded as an integral assembly from a plastic material. As a result of molding, the hinges interconnecting the back wall to the top and to the bottom walls have an inherent resiliency that tends to bias the side wall away from the bottom wall when the container is closed. In addition, due to the combination of the double hinged structure and the bias, the back wall generally forms an angle other than normal relative to the bottom wall as it is moved forward during closure. In turn, the angular misalignment causes the front edges of the top and bottom walls to be misaligned. A disadvantage of such misalignment is that the walls do not mate. Consequently, tape cassettes stored therein are susceptible to falling out of the container and the interior of the container is not dust free. Should this occur, the information stored on the magnetic tape may be lost. An example of a storage container of the type described is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,071.